The present invention relates to a method of guiding a user in an environment, particularly in a building, wherein at least one first communications unit communicates data to a mobile second communications unit carried by the user.
Modern office buildings are frequently equipped with a wireless communications system for guidance of a user in the office building. In this connection the data, which are required for the guidance of the user, are usually called up by stationary terminals with a touch-screen display screen by way of an appropriate menu guide. In addition, systems are known in which the user carries a mobile communications unit during a stay in the building.
In the known method for guiding a user in a building the disadvantage exists that the user does indeed obtain much data, but cannot control which information he or she actually wants to obtain and does not want to obtain. Moreover, the user has to note important items of information or call these up again after a certain time.
A system for guidance of a user in a building is known from European patent application EP 1 329 409 A1. This access control and guidance system comprises at least one transmitter/receiver unit for communication with a communication means of the user as well as at least one computer equipment for preparation of items of information for the user. The transmitter/receiver unit serves the purpose of identifying the communications means of the user locally within the building. The computer equipment communicates data, by way of the transmitter/receiver unit, for guidance of the user in the building to the communications means.
In the case of the known access control and guidance system it has proved disadvantageous that for localization of the communications means several transmitter/receiver units simultaneously transmit code sequences for localization of the communications means, whereby on the one hand superimposition of the code sequences can occur particularly in the case of a number of users. On the other hand, the localization of the user is made difficult due to the fact that the identification code transmitted by the communications unit reaches several transmitter/receiver units. Even in the case that two transmitter/receiver units, which for example are arranged on two different floors, receive the identification code it is not possible for the computer unit to distinguish whether the communications means and thus the user is located in the vicinity of one transmitter/receiver unit or the other transmitter/receiver unit. If the actual position of the user cannot be correctly recognized, this leads to communication of false items of information and the user cannot find the desired destination.